


超级英雄们圣诞节有假期么？

by MicroV59



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroV59/pseuds/MicroV59
Summary: 穿着白色工装背心，捧着只剩浅浅一层咖啡渍的杯子，从工作室中走出来倒咖啡，且模样看上去似乎等咖啡接满就要继续回工作室的托尼斯塔克用行动证明了这个问题。没有。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	超级英雄们圣诞节有假期么？

·1·

超级英雄们圣诞节有假期么？

穿着白色工装背心，捧着只剩浅浅一层咖啡渍的杯子，从工作室中走出来倒咖啡，且模样看上去似乎等咖啡接满就要继续回工作室的托尼斯塔克用行动证明了这个问题。

没有。

“Sir，您已经连续工作了十个小时了。”尽职尽责的智能管家在一旁提醒道。

托尼就像没听到般自顾自地用给自己杯子里倒满了刚煮好的浓咖啡，然后端着杯子站在巨大的落地窗前俯视着纽约。

复仇者大厦的前身是斯塔克大厦，身为曼哈顿乃至纽约的地标性建筑，它是纽约最高的楼。从托尼这层往下看只能看到无数光点在路上穿梭，远处霓虹灯光闪烁，晚上七点的纽约热闹非凡。

相比之下，复仇者大厦就显得有些许冷清，即使暖气开得够足也无法掩饰这点。

托尔自然是在仙宫教育着他的弟弟，布鲁斯继续着他自己的研究，克林特在家中陪着妻儿，娜塔莎前几天说是出国进行一个任务，至于史蒂夫——

“链接上神盾局加密频道，老冰棍那条线。”托尼转身离开落地窗，准备走回工作室的同时自然而然地说道，完全没有为自己随口就入侵神盾局而感到哪怕一丝的不妥。

音响中没有如往常一样传来史蒂夫的声音，而是在两秒后，贾维斯用标准的英式口音说道：“监测到罗杰斯先生失去通讯信号，距最后一次信号传来已有30分钟。”

托尼的脚步一顿，随即迅速将手中的咖啡杯甩到一边，用最快的速度走向工作室，急匆匆地留下一句话。

“将他最后一次所在地的坐标定位，然后整理好这次任务的所有资料。”

没过多久，金红相间的身影出现在复仇者大厦上空，而后随着一道亮光划向远方。

当托尼操纵着战甲降落到了定位所在地，就看到熟悉的蓝色大个子站在废墟旁，和两个神盾局的特工汇报情况。

周围的废墟体现出了这里曾遭受过多么激烈的战况，而史蒂夫平时挂在耳旁的耳麦也不翼而飞，这就是他失去通讯信号的原因。

激烈的战斗让他的制服避无可避地有了几道口子，敞开的布料下面，白净的皮肤上带有几道红痕——四倍的恢复能力让那些伤痕快好了，但衣服却还是破损了。

在托尼降落的那一刻，史蒂夫和那两名神盾局特工就停止了交谈，转头看了过去。看到是那抹熟悉的金红身影，史蒂夫略有些疲惫的眼神中不自主地带上了一抹柔和。

托尼不露痕迹地松了口气，他打开面甲走了过去，用手戳了戳那件蓝色制服上缝隙处的一个隐藏着的不起眼的标牌，上面细小地写着一行字母。

Steve Rogers.

“下次我该在这边写上‘Tony Stark’，这样才能让你弄清楚这件衣服到底属于谁的——我是说，怎么弄得这么惨？”

托尼有些别扭地说道。

史蒂夫眨了两下蓝色的眼睛，还没来得及说话，旁边那两名神盾局特工就笑着对视一眼，开口说道，“那我们就不继续打扰了，这次的任务报告后天交就行，祝你们有个美好的夜晚。”

托尼点了点头，对两位神盾局特工的识趣感到很满意，然后直接带着史蒂夫飞起。

“他们还真是恩爱啊。”

在地上看着托尼和史蒂夫远去身影的两名神盾局特工感慨道。

·2·

超级英雄们圣诞节有假期么？

穿着一身有些破损的制服，刚刚完成任务，而此时被钢铁侠两臂从腋下穿过抱起，在天空中看着灯光闪耀的城市飞速向身后退去的史蒂夫用行动证明了这个问题。

没有。

城市中隐约传来商场用巨大的音响放着的圣诞歌，熟悉的旋律和在眼前一一闪过的热闹场景让史蒂夫有一丝恍惚。

自从自己来到了21世纪，圣诞节就仿佛与自己没有太大的关系。

第一年浑浑噩噩的过去，而后加入了复仇者，往后几年的圣诞节便在任务中度过。

但纵使是经过了七十多年，人们在圣诞节庆祝的方式也大多相同，史蒂夫突然想起了上世纪的布鲁克林。

再看此时比曾经更加绚丽的灯光，史蒂夫有一种恍如隔世的不真实感。

“要下去看看么？”上方突然传来托尼的声音，从战甲中传出的声音带这些机械效果。

鬼使神差的，史蒂夫听到自己说，“好。”

托尼带着史蒂夫降落在了一处偏僻而无人的角落，他让史蒂夫待在这里，而后操纵着战甲朝旁边飞去，再回来时手里多出了两套还挂着商标的厚棉袄。

将蓝色的那套扔给了史蒂夫，托尼打开战甲走了出来，迅速地给自己套上了红色那套。

出来的急，托尼还穿着在室内常穿的那件白色工装背心，将自己裹紧厚厚的棉袄中时托尼才长舒了一口气，白色的哈气飘起让托尼不由自主地又给自己围了一条围巾。

而那边史蒂夫也将头盔摘下，甩了甩还带着一丝汗渍的金发，脱去身上的制服钻进棉袄中。

托尼制作的美国队长制服带有保暖效果，但上面数道破损却遮不住往里钻的冷风，被强化过的身体虽然不惧寒冷，但穿上暖和的衣物总归是舒服的。

·3·

两人一同走上街，用厚厚的围巾遮住了下半边脸，从身旁过路的人脸上带着节日的喜悦，丝毫没有发现与自己擦身而过的竟是钢铁侠和美国队长。

这两人随便哪个在街上被认出，都会造成路段的拥堵，此时能悠闲的在街道上散步是两人鲜为体验的感受。

一个高强度工作了十个小时，一个刚经历过激烈的战斗，此时都已经有些疲惫的两人放松着并肩走在街上，享受着这难得的平静时刻。

一路上两人没有说话，史蒂夫没有问托尼为什么突然前来，托尼也没有问史蒂夫经历了如何的战斗——这是两人的默契，同样两人对这两个问题的答案也都心知肚明。

天空中突然飘起了雪花，愈下愈大，等托尼和史蒂夫走到市中心的广场时，广场中那棵巨大的圣诞树上已经有一层厚厚的白色积雪了。

大雪没有阻碍外面的行人，也没有阻碍玩闹的孩子，广场上已经有几个孩子用积雪堆起的歪歪扭扭地雪人。

雪人已经有了眼睛鼻子和用树杈做成的两只手臂，但几个孩子围在一起还是嚷着缺点什么。

路过的托尼听到了，看着雪人两秒，笑了起来，将脖子上金红相间的围巾取下来，随手轻轻拍了拍最近的一个孩子的头，然后将围巾缠绕在雪人的脖子上。

一瞬间整个雪人完整了起来，孩子们开心的围在雪人旁边，史蒂夫站在一旁眼神温和地看着一切。

而那个被拍了拍头的孩子则紧紧盯着托尼的脸，觉得眼前这个小胡子叔叔十分眼熟，似乎——

突然一束烟花窜上了天，在天空中炸裂开来，巨大的烟花声伴随着璀璨的光亮，立刻吸引了孩子的注意。

托尼此时也抬头看向天空，又一束烟花升空。

史蒂夫没有看烟花，他看着属于自己的托尼，缓缓走到他的身旁。

光芒尽数收拢在那双眼底，而后随着烟花绽开，无数暖光迸发出来，砸进了史蒂夫的心中。

那双眸子映出了世间最耀眼的光。

史蒂夫忍不住凑近，轻轻吻上了因为他的靠近而闭上的微颤着的双眼。

藏有无限光芒的眸子在他唇下。

这世上最耀眼的光也在他唇下。

也正是这束光，连接着他和这个时代。

托尼后退了一步，挑着眉看着眼前的蓝大个，伸出手来拽着他的围巾向下一扯，没有反应过来的史蒂夫在愣神间头随着力道滴了下来，然后略带冰凉的唇便贴了上来。

突如其来的动作让史蒂夫在意识到发生什么时，那双焦糖色眸子已经近在眼前，眼中满是柔和的爱意。

“Merry Christmas.”托尼含糊不清地嘟囔着。

雪纷纷而下，烟花在天空中绽放出璀璨的光芒，时间仿佛静止在这一刻。

史蒂夫轻轻笑着，手揽过托尼的后脑，加深了这个吻。

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> 来AO3补档OvO


End file.
